


The End Of An Era

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After I Saw The Film, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Didn't Want To Post Immediately, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Not Even A Week, Multi, Self-Inserted Trash, Tros fix-it, pure self-indulgence, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: TRoS Self-Indulgent, Self-Inserted Trash. Saw the movie, Ben deserved better.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The End Of An Era

“REY!” The scream is ripped out and I’m collapsing beside the still body before I even fully realize what I’m doing. I pull Rey into my lap, a hole in my chest where she usually is. I can feel Ben coming closer and my relief at him being alive is overshadowed by my fear because Rey is not breathing, and her eyes are wide open, unseeing. “No, no you can’t be… _You_ _aren’t dead._ You’re not allowed to be dead.” Ben collapsed beside me, hunching over slightly, his breathing ragged.

“Rosa…” Ben’s voice was hoarse, pained.

“No! I won’t let her go.” Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I held her closer, closing my eyes. I took a slow breath in and forced my body to relax as I called into the Force, calling it to me. I felt it come willingly, eagerly almost. Ben’s voice faded out and just as it did, various voices faded in, voices I recognized and ones I didn’t, but even the ones I didn’t recognize, I could somehow name. They were the voices of Jedi and though they tried to warn me against what I was about to do, I told them that I refused to let her die when I could save her.

“We will help you. We are with you.” Various voices echoed those words, all at once, and I felt a strength that I’d never felt before. The Force came ever easier and I relaxed as it flowed through me and into Rey. I could feel my life force draining as I poured everything I had into Rey. _Please, Rey…Ben needs you. Poe, Finn, they need you, please. I will gladly give my life if it means you live. Please…_

I felt an arm wrap around me and could sense the other arm wrap around Rey. I sensed as Ben began to give his life force as well and I felt the exact moment Rey awoke. I felt completely exhausted, but I was alive, and so were they. I released Rey and moved back; they kissed. I could sense their happiness, their pure unfiltered _joy_ through the Force, could sense their bond grow ever stronger, but it only served to make my heart ache. I buried my feelings as I had for several long months now and looked away, giving them some sense of privacy.

However, I jumped when I felt a hand on mine. I looked back over to see both of them smiling brightly at me.

“Thank you.” Rey’s voice was soft, almost breathless. Her face was slightly flushed and the smile she had on her face was one she’d only reserved for Ben.

My breath caught in my throat, but I managed to force words past the knot in my throat. “You don’t need to thank me. The world needs you, both of you.”

“Rosa…it needs you too.” Her voice was soft, gentle, but insistent.

Before I could say anything in protest, Rey leaned ever closer, pressing her lips to mine. My heart stuttered in my chest and my brain shut down. _Wasn’t she just kissing Ben?_ I felt our bond flare, igniting like a fire in my chest, and I kissed her back without much thought. Her lips were slightly chapped, but still unbelievably soft. The kiss was soft, almost sweet. When she pulled away, her eyes were shining with a joy I’d never seen before. My eyes flickered to Ben, gauging his reaction to the kiss, feeling utterly confused. I was surprised by the raw passion and joy I saw in his eyes and written clearly on his face.

When Rey had moved back far enough, Ben came closer, cupping my cheek tenderly. My breath hitched just moments before Ben kissed me. His lips were softer than Rey’s and full. The kiss was just as soft as Rey’s, but it held more passion. Ben was not a man of words when it came to how he felt. He was better at expressing himself through action and the kiss spoke volumes of his feelings towards me.

When Ben pulled away, I was still confused, and my breathing was a little heavier than it had been prior to the kisses. My heart was beating fast and our bonds thrummed happily, stronger than they had ever been.

“But…I thought that you two…” I trailed off, unable to articulate my thoughts. My head was swimming with the emotions strumming through the bond I felt.

“We would be nothing without you.” Ben’s voice was deeper than usual, and I had thought that was impossible. I felt the truth of Ben’s words brush through the bond and hope swelled in my chest.

“You complete us, Rosa.” Rey’s voice was full of various emotions and I couldn’t quite tell what they all were. I felt tears sting my eyes as my own emotions threatened to overwhelm me, but the room shook violently, and I breathed in deeply.

“We need to get out of here before the whole place collapses.”

Rey and Ben shared a look, then they nodded. We stood together and made our way to the exit. I didn’t know what our future would hold, or how we’d explain things to everyone. But as our bond hummed with joy, passion, and love, I was certain of one thing. Whatever the future brought, we’d face it…together.


End file.
